


【泉杏】猫前辈-辣小葵

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Anzu/Sena Izumi (Ensemble Stars!)





	【泉杏】猫前辈-辣小葵

【泉杏】猫前辈-辣小葵

  
[__](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)  


#  [辣小葵](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)

Light of my life,fire of my loins.  
  
My sin,my soul.

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/snizisthebest)
  * [归档](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/view)



[23](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/post/20147944_1c77a4932)

[01](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/post/20147944_1c77a4932)

##  [【泉杏】猫前辈](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/post/20147944_1c77a4932)

[自助食用指南](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c7b83929)

送给玖井井！ [@玖井](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=509455892)

相恋多年小别胜新婚，濑名泉猫化（猫耳＋猫尾）

祝新年快乐，身体健康，万事胜意！

  
[● 泉杏](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E6%9D%8F)[● 濑名泉](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)[● 偶像梦幻祭](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)[● 偶像梦幻祭乙女向](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD%E4%B9%99%E5%A5%B3%E5%90%91)  


  
[评论(20)](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/post/20147944_1c77a4932#comment)  
[热度(145)](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/post/20147944_1c77a4932#hot)

  


### 评论(20)

### 热度(145)

  1. 共5人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://sanshuiya674.lofter.com/) [电饭煲啊哈哈](https://sanshuiya674.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://yushengi152.lofter.com/) [混吃等死顾卿卿×](https://yushengi152.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://haochidemochatuanzi.lofter.com/) [好吃的抹茶糰子](https://haochidemochatuanzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://earlywind.lofter.com/) [112nd](https://earlywind.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://apoilly.lofter.com/) [花凉玻璃碳](https://apoilly.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://xixuemiaoyingyu.lofter.com/) [樱羽](https://xixuemiaoyingyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://chiyi667.lofter.com/) [池翼](https://chiyi667.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://jinrichitanglema.lofter.com/) [今日吃糖了嗎](https://jinrichitanglema.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://wumojingshui.lofter.com/) [舞墨鏡水](https://wumojingshui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://xinshang759.lofter.com/) [心上.](https://xinshang759.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://shiliudexiaohua.lofter.com/) [君🌙](https://shiliudexiaohua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://qinghan834.lofter.com/) [倾寒](https://qinghan834.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://25252018.lofter.com/) [买空气达人☆](https://25252018.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://muyinglan959.lofter.com/) [莲花尊重别人](https://muyinglan959.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://aimilishitianshi123.lofter.com/) [喵娘子](https://aimilishitianshi123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://kong3872.lofter.com/) [空](https://kong3872.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://kong3872.lofter.com/) [空](https://kong3872.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://xupqo4124.lofter.com/) [ㄈㄓ](https://xupqo4124.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://1304853244.lofter.com/) [にゃ♪ ♪～](https://1304853244.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://ruisseau889.lofter.com/) [Ruisseau](https://ruisseau889.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://mowen349.lofter.com/) [君墨尘](https://mowen349.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://gin26833.lofter.com/) [Gin](https://gin26833.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://miyou607.lofter.com/) [槿熙吖.](https://miyou607.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://qiancaomoli.lofter.com/) [渔归](https://qiancaomoli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://mengzhongdeni797.lofter.com/) [梦中的你](https://mengzhongdeni797.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://lynnjc.lofter.com/) [南风未归](https://lynnjc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://515744.lofter.com/) [猫绒](https://515744.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://dirty-talk.lofter.com/) [脏话酱](https://dirty-talk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://zian9977.lofter.com/) [非洲大大大大大沙漠](https://zian9977.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://lonely160.lofter.com/) [LONELY🍃](https://lonely160.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://pocky275.lofter.com/) [POCKY](https://pocky275.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://linmei0921.lofter.com/) [林梅](https://linmei0921.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://ye191478.lofter.com/) [夜](https://ye191478.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://ye191478.lofter.com/) [夜](https://ye191478.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](https://qianziliunian.lofter.com/) [北川](https://qianziliunian.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://xiangzhanggaodelanlian.lofter.com/) [想长高的澜涟](https://xiangzhanggaodelanlian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://qianziliunian.lofter.com/) [北川](https://qianziliunian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://mixia748.lofter.com/) [MiCia](https://mixia748.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://izumi0218.lofter.com/) [Izumi](https://izumi0218.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://bwblack.lofter.com/) [BONERD](https://bwblack.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://bwblack.lofter.com/) [BONERD](https://bwblack.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://feizhoudai.lofter.com/) [反bg的都是nt](https://feizhoudai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://ai845185.lofter.com/) [A.I](https://ai845185.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://rijinyuebu.lofter.com/) [雾状天气](https://rijinyuebu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://huanghua0715.lofter.com/) [响弥竹焰](https://huanghua0715.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://gokchoonleong.lofter.com/) [夏夜悠光](https://gokchoonleong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://mikoto916.lofter.com/) [愉悦的蓝色牛奶](https://mikoto916.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://09224245.lofter.com/) [(｡･ω･｡)](https://09224245.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://boboqiu569.lofter.com/) [波波球](https://boboqiu569.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://waiting-for-love-forever.lofter.com/) [长歌_万里千秋歌尽天涯](https://waiting-for-love-forever.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



[ 上一篇 ](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/post/20147944_1c8ae1597)

[ 下一篇 ](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/post/20147944_1c74e10f6)

  
© [辣小葵](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  



End file.
